


有人喜欢冷冰冰

by pikupiku_fang



Series: 爱很怪 [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikupiku_fang/pseuds/pikupiku_fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*整篇文梗来自拉德纳（Ring Lardner）的小说《有人喜欢冷冰冰》里提到的一首口水歌。<br/>完整版本（剧透）如下：<br/>有人喜欢热呵呵，有人喜欢冷冰冰， 　　<br/>有人喜欢她们不太老的时候， 　　<br/>有人喜欢胖的，有人喜欢瘦的， 　　<br/>有人只喜欢十六岁的， 　　<br/>有人喜欢黑头发的，有人喜欢浅色头发的， 　　<br/>有人喜欢深夜在公园， 　　<br/>有人喜欢轻浮的，有人喜欢真诚的， 　　<br/>可是我喜欢的，是在她们正像你的时候。<br/>——《有人喜欢冷冰冰》<br/>又，原作小说其实是一个BG讽刺小品。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ⅰ 有人喜欢热呵呵，有人喜欢冷冰冰

在罗马事件之后，盖比一度以为，他们三个人就算是一伙的了。

她当然不会天真到忘了无时不刻不悬在头顶上的冰冷现实：即，他们，充其量来说也就是别人手中一枚不足轻重的棋子（即使是一脸好人样的软绵绵的威佛利，盖比也不敢真的完全相信他），他们之所以还能在一起活动，是因为有必要。他们可以被摆到任意的位置，被组成任何名字的组合，而一旦不再有利用价值，也可以被随意抛弃。

但那是大人物们的事情，至少在他们内部，他们是一伙的。

好吧，盖比一开始是这样以为，至少在她这边是。男人们对她总是关照有加——索罗从一开始就自带那种三分调情的友善气场，而在某些时候，伊利亚甚至可以说是温柔的。

不是说她就需要被特别照顾，她完全可以自己照顾自己，但知道别人以某种方式在乎着你总是不错的。他们是同事，也是朋友，同时还是伙伴。在盖比失去她的父亲之后，他们几乎就成了她这世界上最亲密及最接近家人的存在了。

撕开这层温情面纱是在他们完成第二个任务返程的火车上。这一次没有谁和谁需要扮演未婚夫妻，她和索罗的身份证件上显示他们是一起出来旅行的兄妹，在这趟列车上正好和某个不苟言笑的金头发陌生人共在一个车厢。

当盖比从洗手间返回他们的车厢时，男人们差不多和她离开前一样面对面坐着。伊利亚又在玩他的一人对弈游戏，而索罗——

索罗正在用一把匕首插进他的皮包，在一分钟内就利落干脆地把那个昂贵的新皮包切成了几块。

“你在做什么？”盖比惊讶地说，索罗埋头干活没有答话，她自己灵光一闪：“是我们引起别人注意了吗？他们给我们安装了窃听器？”她警惕地打量起四周来。

车窗边的伊利亚嗤笑一声，索罗说：“不，没人留意到我们，不过我确实在找窃听器，我十分肯定是有的。”

“但如果没人留意到我们，那谁会——”盖比一下子明白了，她简直是不能更迷惑了：“索罗，你是在暗示伊利亚给你装了窃听器吗？”

“我没有暗示。”索罗说，他显然一无所获，随手抛开了那可怜的皮包，转而看她，“我十分肯定他是有放了，我只需要找出来而已。难道你听到我们的俄罗斯朋友在否认吗？”

盖比震惊了。“伊利亚？”

伊利亚耸耸肩，终于从他的棋盘上抬起头来，“这是为了以防万一。还有效率，你们该庆幸这一次没再发生像罗马那样的情况。不管怎么说，我必须要留个后备计划。”  
“很好，相当务实，我不反对。”索罗说，“现在任务已经结束了。我不需要你再帮忙监听我的安全了。”

“如果你没有找到，我也没有义务帮你。”伊利亚口齿伶俐地答，甚至露齿一笑。

“我这一次没有带着我的设备——”

“于是再一次证明你是个很糟糕的间谍，牛仔。”

他们俩互相瞪视，火花在他们视线相交处滋滋冒起来。

“够了！”盖比喊道，她把他们俩视线切断了，怒气冲冲地叉着腰站在他们之间。“我们才刚刚从一个战场出来，你们就要再开打了吗？”她说着，怒火之后迅速涌上来的是失望：“我还以为我们是搭档呢！难道我们不是互相信任并足以以命相托的人吗？你们太叫我失望了！”

“我们是搭档。”伊利亚说，“我在行动中会毫不迟疑地信任他，但我不会把相同的信任给他的组织和国家。”

“你或许还记得，就在不太久之前，在我的组织和你之间，我选择了你这边。”索罗回道。

“你选择了一次而已。在你的生命和组织忠诚之间遭遇冲突时，你选择的是保全你自己和我的生命。但这什么也没改变。”伊利亚说，“我并不确定下一次，哪怕有千分之一的条件变更的情况下你会怎么选。你能百分百确定还会是我这边吗？”

索罗沉默了片刻，出乎伊利亚意外，他轻轻笑了。

“我还以为你至少有一点喜欢我呢，毕竟我们还互相搭救过那么几次。”

伊利亚发出一个很短的嗤笑。

“我救你是因为搭档的义务，相信你也是一样，计划外的人员损耗对于完成任务是极为有害的。除此之外，我并没有‘至少有一点’喜欢你。”

“了解了，多谢你的坦白。”索罗说，“想从KGB冷冰冰的感情库存里挤出几滴好感看来不那么容易。”他拍了拍已经彻底在原地僵住的盖比，“没关系，至少现在我们有了个看起来很像样子的挑战了。”

在他走出去之前，索罗忽然又回了头。

“顺便说一下，”他说，勾起的嘴角盛满讽刺：“在我这边嘛，每一次我救你都是因为对你那好性情的喜爱。有你的陪伴在侧是如此美好，我怎么能够忍受一个没有你的世界？”

他走出去了，并关上了门，盖比手足无措地站着，“这真的有必要吗？”她质问道，失望地看着伊利亚几近无动于衷。

“我是一个KGB，所以是的，这是有必要的。”

 


	2. Ⅱ 有人喜欢胖的，有人喜欢瘦的

他们再度聚首时，是在一月的伦敦。

这一次盖比的掩护身份是一个国际航运公司的打字员。她每一天的工作就是花上一天里的大部分时间坐在打字机后面机械地地把别人交给她的文件打完。她的上司是个老古板，还有两个色迷迷的男同事总是在办公室里说一些以为她听不出的荤笑话。除了这些，没有任何蛛丝马迹表明她的新同事们有什么问题，感觉上最可疑的狡猾间谍人选是她寄宿的那家英国老太太，每天都笑里藏刀地用茶水和点心攻陷她，目的就是让她得糖尿病而死。但那也得等个十几年才行。

“你实在是太瘦了，”那个老妇人总是这样说，用她那满是怜爱的目光打量着盖比，“你得多吃点，像你这样的年轻女孩子胖一点会更可爱的。”她笑眯眯地给她再倒上一杯茶。

这种愉快平和的好日子过了一个星期，盖比已经濒临崩溃了。  


这就是为什么，当某天早晨的上班路上，她看见伊利亚站在街角时惊喜地笑了出来。

“所以他们派你来搭救我了？”擦身而过时她说。

伊利亚不自然地笑了一下，牵动的嘴角带出一丝紧张和迟疑，盖比得稍想了想才记起是因为为什么。

她轻轻地捏了捏他的胳膊，什么也没有说，只是越过他朝前走去。伊利亚很快跟上来，他们一前一后地走着，盖比一边把自己这边的情况都告诉了他。

在下一个街角，他们俩分开走向不同的方向，盖比还是没忍住回了头，只看见伊利亚高高瘦瘦的身影正融入人群。

“那么我们从哪里开始？”下一次伊利亚潜入她住的公寓和她碰头时，她问，伊利亚展开盖比拿到的码头分布图，专注地研究着，顿了顿才回答。

“不是现在，我们需要再等一等。”

“等？等什么？”

伊利亚张了张嘴，但在他说出什么话之前，有人从窗外以特别的频率敲着窗户，盖比吃了一惊，伊利亚已经打开了窗。月光下，索罗正攀在她的窗台外。他扬了扬脸和伊利亚无声地打了个招呼，并越过伊利亚对盖比微微一笑。

“我有个感觉，你们已经开始想念我了。”

“那是因为你迟到了。”

“所以你承认你们是在想我了。”他厚颜无耻地接话，握住伊利亚伸出去的手跳进来。

他们交换了彼此的进展及下一步的行动，索罗将发挥他的魅力，从公司经理的太太处着手，伊利亚去探码头仓库的虚实，盖比则设法取得进出口货物清单。盖比看着他们靠在一起，借着一只笔研究闯入码头的路线，仿佛一切如常，如果盖比的记性不是那么好的话，她会认为什么事都没发生过。

但那就是自欺欺人了。

“那么就这样，我们明天在这里再碰头。”索罗说着收起地图，看见盖比皱着眉，“怎么？有什么问题吗盖比？”

“呃，没有，”盖比被逮个正着，有点心虚，“呃，是我的房东太太，她有点喜欢关注我的一举一动，我不能让她看见两个男人半夜三更出现在我的房间里。你们来找我的时候得小心一点。”她随便找了个理由搪塞过去。幸好他们都不疑有他。

“我们会避开她的。”伊利亚保证说，“这没有问题。”

实际上，这事并不是那么容易。长年累月习得的特工技巧或许可以令他们瞒过一般人，但对这个老妇人来说，她有太多空闲来观察周围的一切。特别是她还对盖比有着一种天生一副慈悲心的人对孤女的怜爱。

“好啦，你什么时候会邀请你的那个小伙子正式上门来呢？”当这一天房东太太这么说时，盖比完全猝不及防。她瞪着眼睛，老太太狡黠地眨了眨眼。

“我不知道您在说什么……”

“你当然知道，”老太太泰然道：“我说的是那个高高瘦瘦的年轻人，长得怪可爱的，还有那个古怪的口音。我可不是第一次看见他在附近打转啦。还有一次被我撞见时他假装是送货的工人，演得不错，但我在这里住了几十年，我认识这个街区所有店铺的小工，他可骗不了我。”

当然了，盖比想，她不知道该笑还是担心——KGB最好的特工居然就这么被一个英国老太太看穿了，这在以后可以让她笑个好几年的。不过眼下她还得演下去。

“您不生气吗？”盖比试探着说，“我不是有意欺瞒——”

“小可爱，我当然不生气啦，”老太太说，淡定地喝了一口茶：“在你这样的年纪，特别是像你这样可爱的姑娘，有人追求是天经地义的，如果他们不千方百计追着你跑他们才是瞎了呢。”

盖比松了一口气，好吧，只要对他们的任务无害那就让这个误会继续下去吧——

等等，“他们？”难道——

“哦，还有那个黑头发的不是吗？个子矮一点，也壮一点，”老太太淡定地说，盖比拼命咬住面颊内侧免得爆发出一声惊喘和失笑。“我得承认他十分有魅力，不过有时候这反而是个问题。”

“……所以您不喜欢他，因为他太有魅力？”她还以为索罗的魅力在女士们中总能无往不利呢。看来什么事都有个例外。

老太太同谋似的对她递过来一个眼神：“啊，他当然是很招人喜欢的，我的意思是，他太容易招人喜欢了而他也非常清楚这一点，这样的男人，只有那种有着特别强硬手段的人才能令他们真正安顿下来，而你呢，小可爱，你太甜了，你驾驭不住他那颗浪子心的。”

她慈爱地朝着盖比微笑着。

“再说了，他看着是很容易长胖的类型——有些人一旦结婚后进入按部就班的生活，就会像吹气那么鼓起来了，我见得可多了，相信我，你不会想要一个又胖又秃的丈夫整天坐在沙发里冲你指手画脚的。”她叹口气，盖比怀疑她正在陷入自己的婚姻生活的回忆里去，然后打了个颤：“不，那个瘦高个的年轻人更好一点，至少他变胖的几率要小一点。”

盖比没法做出任何回答，她已经笑得瘫软成一团了。

这个插曲的好处是，至少她现在不用担心房东太太会对索罗或伊利亚来找她产生其他的怀疑了。

但对男士们解释起来就困难一点——要忍住不爆笑着把这事交待清楚可不容易。

“我被嫌弃了只是因为我看起来像是会发胖？”索罗不可思议地说，“这太不公平了！”

伊利亚发出嘶声警告他，“安静！”他们正在仓库里，从堆放着的一个个集装箱间穿行，试图从数以百计的货箱中找到有标记的一个。他严厉地看着他那两个分心聊天的同事：“我们不是来这儿闲聊的。”盖比不由瑟缩一下，索罗翻翻白眼。

“你没意见只是因为你被夸可爱了。”但他之后也闭了嘴不再说下去。

最终他们一无所获，在离开仓库时，撞见了一队警卫，为了不打草惊蛇不得已跳水逃出，他们三个在河里泡了一通冷水才在下一个工厂码头湿淋淋打着哆嗦爬上岸来。

如果说行动的不顺利已经叫伊利亚不爽了，而进一步火上浇油的，是不知怎么的那个话题居然还在继续。

“我觉得她的意思只是你们俩比较起来，你看起来胖一点……”盖比觉得自己应该为她的房东太太解释一下。她不明白索罗为什么看起来很在意。

“他是瘦巴巴的，而我没有胖，我是强壮。”索罗说，这关乎一个职业特工的尊严，士可杀不可辱。

“不，你是胖了。”伊利亚说，湿答答地往下滴着水的状态让他非常不耐烦，伦敦的一月不是穿着衣服游泳的好时机。他决定该是时候加入并中止这个话题了。“在我们分开之后，你回来时至少重了十五磅，除非你那天跳进窗户时在衣服下藏了一个特别安静的小婴儿。”

索罗张口结舌了一瞬，盖比也是。

“那是因为圣诞节，每个人都在吃，本来就该体重增加。”

“你能够只拎起一个人就知道他有多重？”

“这不是真的，我就没有。是的，我可以。”伊利亚一并回答他们俩，前面已经到了盖比的公寓，他先翻了上去，伸手过来接盖比，但盖比下意识地后退了一步。而索罗在她身后上前，握住她的腰将她轻轻一托起来，交给伊利亚把她接过去。

“永远，永远，也不要告诉我我有多重。”盖比说，她一一看过他们俩，然后转身进了浴室去脱掉湿衣服。

“她怎么了？”伊利亚大惑不解道。随后进来的索罗给他一个眼神。

“你要想当一个合适的追求者，可有很多好学的。”

伊利亚哼了一声，大概是想表示轻蔑，但随即的一阵冷颤使其失去了应有的效果。索罗窃笑着一把将上衣兜头脱下并甩到地上，那团浸透了水的衣料发出一声闷重的响声。他裸露出来的胸膛冻得发白，离“胖”还有相当的距离。

伊利亚也开始剥掉自己的湿衣服，保暖是当务之急的。“顺便说，我才不瘦。”他声明道，他确实不瘦，索罗瞄了他一下，在衣服下面是结实紧绷的肌肉，每一寸都带着蓄势待发的力量感。显示出这具躯体曾经经过长期的坚韧训练。

他们目光对上，索罗眨了眨眼，把眼睛移开。

“你有什么好抱怨的，我都被预言未来的人生会又胖又秃了。”他吐槽，伊利亚低低地压住一声笑。他低头拽掉袜子，抬起头，发现索罗也已经剥得差不多了，此时他脸上正露出一个古怪的表情。

“呃。我忽然发现了一个问题……盖比这里会有我们能穿的衣服吗？”

伊利亚呆了呆，缓缓回头，好像第一次才发现他们身处一个充满女性色彩的卧室中，此刻又黑又冷，像个小小的冰窟。平时总令他小声抱怨的过热的暖气也毫无存在感。他转过脸再看他们俩：光着脚，身上只有一条内裤，像两个傻瓜一样面面相觑着。

浴室里盖比发出的小小动静此时就像对他们的无情嘲笑。

下一秒，两人扑向了床铺，床上唯一一条毯子被抓在两双手里，就像拔河的两头。

“松手！”伊利亚道。

“你才松手！”索罗说，“你是俄国人！你应该比较不怕冷！”

“正是如此，”伊利亚咬牙说，“我是俄国人，我又不是北极熊！”

他们拉扯了两秒。

“一人一半。”伊利亚说。

“两人共用。”索罗也同时说。

又一秒。索罗等着。

“好吧，你的提议比较好。”伊利亚说。

他们朝对方靠近着，互相试探变换姿势，拉拽着调整毯子，这难度不亚于把两只刺猬往一块拼凑，特别是这刺猬的规格大小还有点不一致。而盖比的毯子，则明显是更适合她那个体型的。

他们如此这般地折腾了一会，两个人都出了点汗，倒是弄得不那么冷了。 

“别觉得被冒犯了，但我比你高。”伊利亚说，“所以我觉得应该——”他张了一下手臂，做了个动作。索罗叹了口气，但他顺从地站了过去，伊利亚披着毯子，从背后张开胳膊抱住他，手臂在他胸前合拢起来。

他们僵直地站在房间里，过了一会，伊利亚的胳膊终于不再紧绷绷的悬空着，仿佛警惕索罗的皮肤会咬他一口似的，慢慢放松下来地垂落在他身上。肌肤相触令人错觉他们是这样的亲密无间。索罗呼出了一口气。

“有意思，”他道，伊利亚警觉地竖起耳朵，“你——”

他没能知道索罗到底要说什么，因为门外忽然传来一声轻敲，然后就开了。盖比的房东太太站在那里。

“亲爱的，我差点忘了告诉你，今晚的暖气坏了，明天才能修好，你可能需要多一床被子——”

声音断了，门里门外大眼瞪小眼，然后老太太的眼睛越瞪越大。

“噢！”她说。

“如果能够多一床被子我们会非常感激的。”索罗以他（在这种情况下）最最迷人的微笑说。

门在他们面前嘭一声合上了。伊利亚呻吟一声，他大概是想找个什么东西撞一下脑袋，结果便垂头撞在索罗的肩背上。

浴室的门开了。盖比走了出来。

“哦哟。”她看见了他们俩，特别是伊利亚把头埋在索罗背后的样子。“我需要知道发生了什么事吗？”

“你的房东刚刚来过，”索罗回答说，感觉自己对于在极端尴尬的情况下接话这件事可是越来越得心应手了。“她看见了我们。”

“差不多就像我看见的这个样子？”盖比说，索罗看到她眼中闪着顽皮的火花：“好吧，别太担心，她会理解的。她可是英国人。”

伊利亚又在他背后撞了一下头。


	3. Ⅲ 有人喜欢黑头发的，有人喜欢浅色头发的

在索罗一整个并非自愿开始的特工生涯中，有那么一些时候是他永远也不会公开承认，但他是非常喜欢的，例外，某些完全没预料到的时刻。比如一次盖比莫名其妙地就被某个眼神不太好的家伙当作可以随便吃豆腐的对象，然后一转脸伊利亚已经把人丢到海里——他们当时在一个大游轮上。

比如另一次，他们弄丢了目标，那家伙滑溜溜的就像个泥鳅，就那么从他手里滑出去了，索罗，平心而论，已经开始接受了任务失败的事实了，十分钟后伊利亚横空而出，直接把那家伙的汽车拆成了一片片。站在围观者的角度看那画面可真是格外赏心悦目。

但这些时刻并不包括这一次。

这个只是威佛利拿来给他们热身的小行动：年轻富有的女继承人，背后关联了一个神秘的军火集团，里面或许就有他们一直在追查的目标。想搞清楚这一点，他们需要的只是进入她的卧室，拿到保险箱里的东西。

索罗一如既往地认为他是那个去接近目标的角色，他和盖比一起混进了在女继承人家里举行的舞会。伊利亚也伪装成侍应生潜入。似乎一切都照着剧本在走。

问题出在那个神情冷淡的年轻姑娘似乎对索罗完全没有来电的感觉，他抛出事前准备好的诱饵对方也纹丝不动。

就在索罗开始考虑换成B方案，也就是伊利亚的方式时，忽然发现盖比不见了。同时消失的还有那个冷若冰霜的女继承人。

他径直去找了伊利亚，接着他们找了个隐蔽地方，打开了安在盖比鞋跟里的窃听器。

他们马上就后悔了。

“我不该惊讶的，”索罗打破了这死一样的沉寂，“毕竟盖比在很多时候都显示出她强势的那一面，所以她在私人领域如此的……具有侵略性，倒也在情理之中。那我们现在干什么？”

伊利亚没回答，一秒钟之前他一言不发地像捏扁一块奶酪那样捏扁了接收器。在这种情况下索罗想自己或许不该继续刺激他，但他们还有工作。

“我们得联系威佛利，”索罗提醒，“得让他知道事情有了一点变化。好消息是，如果盖比还没完全忘记上次我教给她的东西，她一个人应付这个情况也是没有问题的。”

伊利亚原本僵硬地砸在地面的目光嗖一下飞切向他：“——你教了她什么？！”

“啊？一些开锁的小技巧？”索罗说，然后忽然明白过来伊利亚那副想弄死他的表情是误会了什么：“拜托，你以为我会和她说什么？她是同事，我至少还有不和同事约会或搞暧昧的原则。”不像你，他言下之意暗示道，伊利亚又冷冷地切了他一眼。

“我也没有。”

这倒是新闻，“真的？我一直以为你们有那么点——先声明，我的原则只是自律，我对你们到底是什么关系完全没有意见。”

“我们没有任何除了同事之外的关系。”伊利亚硬梆梆地说道，不等回答就走了出去。

 

他们回了安全屋。索罗第一件事就是联系上了威佛利。

“啊，”威佛利听起来也惊讶了一下：“真的？你确定？”

“非常确定。”索罗决定还是不提起窃听器的事了。

“哦，那好吧，”威佛利轻易地接受了：“既然如此，那我们就随机应变吧。在盖比联系之前，你们暂时请不要轻举妄动，随时待命。任何新进展都请让我知道。”他切断了通话。

索罗考虑一下他接下来要做什么，或不做什么。一直到他走下去，他还是没清理出一个清晰的想法。当他路过伊利亚的房间时，随意的一瞥看见伊利亚正僵硬地对着他的棋盘坐着，索罗停在了门前。

“哈喽？”他说，伊利亚头都没抬。索罗已经习惯了他的没反应，如果伊利亚真的想要一个人呆着，他会直接叫他滚开，而既然他什么也没有说，于是索罗便就这么坦坦然地走了进去，把自己很舒服地安置在对方对面的椅子里。

“想要聊聊吗？”他说。

“为什么？”

“这个嘛，”索罗说，搔了搔脸，“通常的情况下，我会提议一起喝点什么，但——”

“我不喝酒。”

“没错，而我的棋艺实在太烂，如果我提出陪你下棋，最后你可能会认为我是故意在侮辱你最喜欢的消遣活动，这对于我想安慰你的初衷基本是背道而驰，所以——”

伊利亚抬起头盯着他，索罗用一个笑容终结了那个句子。

“我说，为什么，是指：为什么我会想要和你聊聊？”

索罗收起了笑容，但仅仅是片刻，他又笑了，更容忍更有耐心。“因为，这是盖比第一次执行色诱任务。即使在特工这个领域，她都是个新手，而我们都知道，性间谍，对于一个没有经过充分训练和准备的人来说，有多容易产生工具感。”

伊利亚紧紧地绷着脸，“她——很勇敢，也很顽强，她不需要你多余的操心。”

“我没有太为她操心，”索罗说，“我们的女孩儿早就证明过她顽强到能把我们俩都比下去。我担心的是你的反应。”

那双蓝眼睛又冷冰冰地扎在他脸上，索罗平然地和他对视。

“你喜欢她，你对她从一开始就有超过普通同事的保护欲，别说没有。现在我担心是你对此的反应。”他问，“你喜欢的女孩正在为了任务和别人上床，这过程有多少不愉快的细节暂时不提。等她回到我们中间，你是会对待她就像一个完成了自己任务回来的特工，还是你会控制不住自己去杀了那个目标？如果你没办法保持职业态度，你会危及我们团队的合作。”

棋盘上的棋子轻微地抖动起来。索罗伸手按在棋盘上。他们无声地对峙着，直到伊利亚抬起手，看着不再颤抖的指尖。

“我会对待她像一个完成了任务的特工。什么也不会改变。”他木然地回答。

索罗松了口气。“也许你可以终于约她出去。”他附送一个真诚的建议：“反正你们俩也互相有好感，这对你们也有好处，我不觉得威佛利会介意。”

“我不会。”伊利亚说，他恢复了正常的他自己，也就是说，冷冰冰中夹带一点火星，好像随时会暴动起来。“我们确实有过——但那个时机已经过去了。我们都已经向前看了。”

既然这样，索罗看不出他还有什么可说的，反正他从来也不是那么热爱扮演红娘的角色。

“那就好。”他说，暗暗希望自己说的能成真。

 

结果不是那么好。因为盖比第二天没回来，第三天也是。

威佛利倒是出现了，解释了盖比在哪里。

“需要更多的时间。”他说，“貌似我们的目标知道的事情比我们预期更多。盖比提议延长这次行动。我也已经批准了。”

威佛利走后，他们俩面面相觑，伊利亚的面孔又恢复成封闭起来的样子。

“嗯哼，”索罗小心地说，“至少我们现在知道了盖比对她的新任务适应得挺好的。”

伊利亚看都没看他，从他身边挤过去，索罗跟着他，一路走回房间，并且再次不请自来地坐回了老位置上。伊利亚对他做了个混杂着轻蔑和不耐烦的表情。

“我不需要再来一次上回的谈话了。我知道你想说什么，你也知道我会说什么，既然这样不如我们彼此都省了事。”

“还以为上次我们谈得很愉快呢。”索罗说，厚着脸皮假装听不出伊利亚的逐客令。既然上一次他都没动手那这一次应该也是安全的。大概吧。“我只不过是想，在盖比回来之前，我们被困在这里什么也干不了，正是个好时机来增进彼此的了解。很明显，我们未来还会有很多机会会困在一起，就像盖比说的，我们已经算一伙了。”

“她太天真了。”

索罗同意。“天真，也勇敢。我发现这两种特质总是难分难舍地要混在一起出现。只有天真得像她那样的人才能够勇敢地去相信和爱人。”

伊利亚沉默着。索罗没有催他，他有大把时间。于是他让自己在椅子里好好地放松下来，甚至趁着伊利亚正沉浸在自己的思绪里时打算偷偷地伸手去动棋盘的王后——

王后被按住了，连同他的手一起。索罗抬起眼睛，看着从冰封的缄默里复活的伊利亚。

“在遇到盖比之前，我从来不知道我会爱人。”伊利亚说，“我也不相信会有人会爱我。即使我知道那是我无法拥有的东西，太美好了不会是真的。我也依然关心她，比任何人都多。”他从索罗手指间把那个王后夺回去。“所以不要告诉我要怎么对待她，要怎么保持我的职业态度，我也不在乎你那什么狗屁的团队合作，或威佛利的任务。她对我来说，永远都是同一个盖比，无论她做了什么。”

“我也关心她，好吗？”索罗抗议，“别说得好像我就不关心她似的。我喜欢她，她就像我的妹妹一样。”

他停下来看伊利亚，对方那一瞬间的惊讶表情说明他无意中说对了。

“你认为我不关心她？你以为如果她有危险我会让她自己一个人继续任务吗？这就是你对我的看法？”

伊利亚的口气没办法再冷。“你谈及她的第一次色诱任务，担心的却是我不能保持职业特工的冷静。我可看不出你在意她是否会有危险。”

“那是因为我相信她能够掌控局面，随机应变。”索罗说，“我不相信的是你，你对盖比的关心会让你失去判断力，做出错误的决断。现在看起来我是对的。”

他叹气，苦笑着扶额，“就那么难以相信我是真心喜欢你们俩的吗，我在意你们的安危不只是因为要完成任务？”

伊利亚看起来有几分不知所措，怔怔矗立在原地，他一脸茫然，仿佛从未被人问过这样的问题。确实没有人这样做过。

“我——”伊利亚动了动嘴唇。如果盖比在，她就会说，现在是一个好好道歉的时机了。她会打圆场，把他们俩都抱一下，用她那不容拒绝的热情把所有的尴尬给化解掉。但她现在不在这里，伊利亚第一次不知道该如何直视索罗。

“我只是不习惯信任别人——”最终他说道，“在这样私人的领域。”以这样亲近的方式。

索罗依旧瞪着他，伊利亚摸不准他是否接受了这委婉的近似致歉的表白，但他的神情渐渐松动了，虽然嘴角惯性挂着的那丝笑意里还是含有几分讥讽的苦涩。

“好吧，你不喜欢别人，你从不信任，你甚至不相信自己能拥有些美好的事。”索罗对他说，“那么，我亲爱的俄罗斯人，除去这些之后，你的人生还剩下什么呢？”

他不等伊利亚回答就走了。伊利亚呆立了片刻，直到忽然间似有所察地抬起左手：他的左手腕上空空如也。索罗把他的——他父亲的——手表偷走了。

 

盖比在数日后回来，带一点精疲力竭和得意洋洋。

 

她倚着门对索罗抱怨了十分钟旅馆糟糕的供水情况，然后就消失了。过了一会儿威佛利来电让他们明天过去和他汇报。索罗去通知其他两个人，盖比不在她自己的房间，索罗便走向了伊利亚的房间。

他们确实在那里。他无声地扭开门时，他们正在说话，盖比蜷着腿躺在沙发上，伊利亚坐在他自己的棋盘那侧，带着微笑看她，带着那么多的喜爱和温柔。索罗没有停顿便退了出去。

他们——如此普通而自然，就像世上任何一对爱着的男女。

 

如果他们能相遇在另一个时代，另一个光辉灿烂的世界里，他们会是多么可爱的一对，索罗想。他们会像世上所有庸俗的男女一般自然地相爱，结婚，再生上一打可爱的小孩子，根据随机分配为深色头发和浅色头发，蓝眼和褐眼。

他们会愉快地生活着，他们的孩子会闹哄哄地簇拥着他们，用尿布和口水充满他们庸俗的生活。

而时不时地，说不定还有索罗叔叔的拜访。带着他那花花世界的放浪传奇，过来搅和一下他们的幸福生活，教坏一两个天真的小孩子，然后再拍拍屁股走人。

可惜并没有那一个光辉灿烂的世界。

多么遗憾。

 


	4. Ⅳ 有人喜欢轻浮的，有人喜欢真诚的

“为什么你戴着伊利亚的手表？”

他们的小船正慢慢悠悠地在河的波心中间打着转，任由河水的流动带着他们字面意义上的随波逐流。秋天的天空高而空旷，空气里是清爽的阳光混杂着甜蜜的果香。连河流都似乎因为此刻的美好而变得舒缓不愿过快流动。索罗眯着眼看着河岸两侧向后退的景物，愉快得几乎要叹息出来。冷不防船那头的盖比掬了一捧水泼向他。

“别无视我的问题。”她说，一只手还危险地没入船侧的水中。  
好吧，他一开始就该想到应该租另一条更大的船，至少不要迷你得同船人能伸伸脚就能把他踹翻入水的程度。索罗抹掉脸上的水，正视她。

“你该知道，如果你弄翻船你自己也会弄得一身湿的。”他以防万一地警告道，盖比哼哼，没被他的打岔带跑。

“问答问题。”

“真的需要一个理由吗？”索罗说，”“我是一个众所周知的贼。大多数情况下我总是看上就下手了。”

“伊利亚则是众所周知的别人敢动一下他的宝贝手表他就会暴跳如雷神挡杀神佛挡杀佛。”盖比说，“我觉得我该换个问法，为什么他现在还没把你给撕了？”

索罗不自觉地又朝河岸上瞟了一眼，他们正在讨论的人被留在那里，现在看来盖比决定和他而不是伊利亚同划一舟绝对是有预谋的，亏他还开心了一下以为自己在三人组中的地位有所提升：“因为这一次我也很生气。”

“哦，我懂了，所以伊利亚惹你生气了，”盖比说，若有所思。“然后你就决定偷走他的手表好让他知道你在生气——多么成熟的处理方式。”

索罗咚一声又躺回去，“尽管讽刺吧，我才不在乎呢。”

没错，他就是生气了，虽然他完全清楚伊利亚不该为此受责难，他也知道对他们这样的人来说彼此信任确实需要更耐心和更多时间的磨合——但，他还是决定自己生气了，而且还要大张旗鼓地生气，不爽就去告他呀。

有什么东西在戳着他的小腿，索罗抱怨一声，他真的该租一条大船的。

“我不想讨论伊利亚了。”他说，“我们就不能好好享受这么美好的假期吗？”

“我只是想为了这个美好的假期道谢。”盖比说，索罗睁了一只眼睛看她，半信半疑。“好啦，我知道威佛利可不会好心为我们这一趟休假买单，不论我们拯救了多少次世界危机，他最多只会给我们签一张放行令而已。这一趟最终签支票的人是你，对吧。”

索罗微笑。“这个嘛，我是一个众所周知的有钱的贼。轻易得来的总是比较慷慨。”

“我不这么想。”盖比说，“你本来可以自己随便去什么地方，反正威佛利对我们任务之余的时间在干什么完全没意见。你坚持要我们一起出来，因为你认为我需要这一次休假，好让我从上一次的任务里完全抽离出来。”

她朝索罗一笑，“虽然我并没有什么地方——无论是生理还是心理——需要治愈的，但能和你们这样简简单单地像普通人那样出来休假一次，确实是非常愉快。”

“从哪个层面来说，我们都没办法普通。”索罗答道，他打量着他的同船人，盖比迎着他的目光，眼神澄彻，并没有丝毫的闪避：“还有，如果你需要谈谈，我总是有空的。”

“你是说你对色诱任务更有经验，所以能给我提供靠得住的事后开解？”盖比说，被逗得笑出了牙齿。“不，谢谢，我很感激不过我真的没留下什么心理阴影。我真的很好。这不是什么客套话，实际上，我要是需要你们俩做什么，我会直接要求的。”

“这是……很不寻常的，”索罗慢慢地说，“一般特工在第一次执行这种性质的任务，很少有像你这样适应良好的。就我所知的，几乎没有。”他委婉地说明。

“我觉得，我大概是早就做好了准备。”盖比坦然道，“从你第一次走进东柏林那间小修车铺那一刻，我就十分清楚自己在干什么，将会面对什么样的情况。这让我很难被什么突发情况吓倒了。”

“我知道我做这些是为了什么，”她说，“不是为了美国，苏联，或者干脆是，整个世界，也不是为了任何什么名字的组织。它们才不在乎我，我是为了更具体的理由，更具体的人。我们是一体的不是吗？你们照看我，我也反过来报之以李。我怎能放着不管就让你们把事情办砸？”

隔了一会，索罗才开口，“我知道你很感动我安排了这一次休假，真的，一个简单的谢谢就可以了。实在不必要做出这么一番告白的。”但是他的脸上露出那么一个温柔的笑容，让盖比知道他懂得了她的意思。

盖比非常配合地又泼了他一捧水，这一次大部分都没落在他身上。

她也躺下来，把索罗的腿往旁边推了推。她举目极望头顶上明亮的蓝色天空，那是一种令人忘怀世间一切琐碎的高远。他们不再对话，流水声划过耳际，她的心思在无数的事件中飞速地转换着。

“还有，关于伊利亚，”她说，那头的索罗下意识地轻哼一声。“你们俩的小纠纷？他既没有暴跳如雷也没有击倒你把表夺回来，我个人以为，这就像伊利亚版本的沉默致歉了。”

“……你的语气像个自豪的五岁孩子的母亲。”

“别吃醋，我也为你自豪。你们俩加起来大概就有十岁那么多的成熟了。看看你们，谁能想到就是我们这样的人来拯救世界呢？”

作为报复，索罗坐起来用船桨把一大把水扬到了她身上，成功地让她像个小女孩那样尖叫起来。

 

幼稚的互泼水令他们在船上多呆了一些时间，好让风和太阳把他们吹干晒干，整个下午也就这样毫无意义地消磨掉了。不过这也正是假期的意义。

当他们走穿过果园的捷径回旅馆时，遇上了这几天已经熟识的果园主人一家。那个年轻的男孩子扬声唤住他们，送给他们一包刚刚摘下的苹果。盖比冲对方露齿一笑，用法语道谢，那男孩子蓦地飞红了脸。

“小心点，”他们离开继续朝着旅馆走，索罗说，“他就差那么一点就要迷恋上你了。”

“你怎么知道那就不是我希望的？”盖比说：“这里一切都那么完美，正缺那么一段青涩甜蜜的浪漫邂逅。”

她抱着那一包苹果蹦蹦跳跳，端的是明眸巧笑，顾盼生姿，索罗跟在她身后，顺手捡起被她掉在地上的丝巾。

“你认为这里完美，只是因为你一开始否决了我的提议。不然那会是更完美的假期。”

盖比停下来，扬起脖子让他把丝巾系回去。这么柔顺的姿态也没妨碍她顺便斜眄他：“不好意思，我不敢苟同你的完美定义。我真的很喜欢有你们俩做伴。但租个私人小岛，顺便找一堆不知道是谁的人来夜夜笙歌？我会忍不到一天就杀人的，第一个就是你。”

他们到了旅馆，盖比把苹果往前台桌上一丢，便潇洒地跑上楼去了。可怜的门房先生和索罗大眼瞪小眼。

“先生，我要怎么——”

“别问我，我是个糟糕的厨子。”索罗举手表示自己完全放弃。盖比至今还念念不忘吐槽他初见时给她吃的那顿脚丫子味的“大餐”。“就随便你怎么处理它们都好。”

他转身待走，后者又叫住了他。

“我差点忘了，先生，有人来拜访你，因为你不在，他给你留了一个口信。”

“一个访客？”索罗慢慢说。他完全转过身，面对着对方。

“是的，”门房说，“是J夫人的管家。他让我告诉你，无论你什么时候方便，夫人都欢迎你前去拜访。”

“我在这里并不认识什么J夫人。”索罗说，“这恐怕有什么误会吧。”

“我们这里人人都知道J夫人。”门房很确定地说，“管家非常准确地形容了你的样子，肯定不是什么误会。”

有意思。索罗想，他谢过了门房，沿着楼梯往上走，抬头看见伊利亚正站在最顶上盯着他看，当他们四目相对时，伊利亚依旧板着脸，头朝自己的房间示意。

“你也见到了那个访客？”他进了门才问。“有什么有趣信息要和我分享吗？”

“是的。在他离开旅馆之后我跟踪了他去了庄园，确实有一个庄园，他的身份是真实的。虽然我并没有看见那位J夫人。但似乎这里人人都知道她。”

“看来你今天也没有虚度光阴嘛。”索罗半开玩笑地说。“好吧，也许这个J夫人是真的，但我真的不记得自己认识这附近的人。”他看见伊利亚明显不信的表情，觉得有点受伤。“我知道你认为我总是到处搞出风流韵事——”

“难道不是吗？”伊利亚反问道。

“——好吧，这也是真的。”索罗投降，“但我真的从没来过这个地方，更没有在这里和什么人搞过！如果有我会记得的！”

 

 

“你不需要非得来过这里啊，”盖比提出了新的见解，他们正在独属的餐厅里享受晚餐，她专心地用一根勺子挖着苹果派，一边说：“你可以在别的地方遇见过她，然后她嫁给了这里的某个人，熬过了那么多年空虚寂寞的无趣婚姻，结果，忽然间，哦，你又出现了，于是她的心火再次燃烧——”

“这几天你真的看太多那种无病呻吟的浪漫小说了。”索罗说，一名女服务生为他们端上咖啡，盖比眼睛转了转。

“吉尔？”她叫着那女孩的名字，“你知道这附近的那位J夫人吗？我听说她非常非常友好——”索罗在桌子下踢了她一下，但她毫无反应，倒是伊利亚瞟了他一眼，嘴唇动了动。

——错误方向。他读出唇语。同时脚下也被踢了回来。

睚眦必报的俄国人。索罗嘟囔道。他暂时不理伊利亚，竖起耳朵听吉尔的回答。

“您是说J夫人吗？”吉尔似乎很惊讶，“是的，我知道她，不过我从没见过她。自从J先生在战争中受了伤，她就一直照顾他，几乎闭门不出。庄园的一切事务都是她的管家出面处理的。”

“战争？”盖比说，“那不是已经十多年了？”

吉尔更惊讶了。“不，已经是五十多年了。J先生是在马恩河受的伤。”她收起托盘，出去了。

盖比呆了一下，然后猛地扑到桌上笑起来。

“天，她说的战争是一战。”她笑得上气不接下气的，“对不起，索罗，我收回我的话，你确实不可能遇见过她更不可能和她有什么故事——”

索罗翻了个白眼，但除了哭笑不得外也隐隐被触动了一点回忆，如果是一战的话，他倒是确实记得——

他的眼角余光扫到伊利亚也正在打量他，眉一挑，把所有的想法都收了起来。

“你，”他对伊利亚说，“你今天去调查时早就知道她已经有那么大年纪了吧，结果你还故意误导我们——”

“我什么也没说，”伊利亚说，“是你自己给自己挖了洞掉进来的。我能说什么，毕竟你对你自己是最了解了。”

这听起来像某种指控。索罗眯起眼睛来。如果伊利亚想再挑起争斗他可不会示弱。

“我喜欢漂亮女人，我欣赏她们，我也喜欢去追求她们，我享受这些过程，我总能及时行乐，对不起我没能照着你那套‘秘密特工除了秘密什么私人生活都不该留下’的规矩像个苦行僧似的过日子。不过这就是我的生活方式。”

“是吗？你很骄傲这一点？”伊利亚说，“你确实喜欢她们，但你的喜欢是如此轻易，如此泛滥，如此的不加选择——以至于你都记不得她们是谁，你的快乐廉价而轻浮。”

“所以你的方式就是庄重而需要我们顶礼膜拜的啰？”索罗尖刻地说，他被刺痛了，一时间无暇他想，只想着反击：“没错，自以为是的牺牲，从未言之于口，也不做出任何行动，还为此自我感动，这可真是一点也不廉价。”

“你怎么敢——”

“你们俩！”盖比咆哮起来，把他们俩都压了下去，索罗不由自己地抖了一下，他第一次听见她这种发怒的声音，就像闷雷一样炸响。“停下否则我就给你们俩都放放血让你们冷静下来！”她抓着亮闪闪的餐刀，让她的威胁更加可信。

“天杀的！”她继续说，两个男人沉默地听着，“你们俩打算把这一套互相看不顺闹到什么时候？现在已经一点也不好玩了！不成熟也该有个限度！”

“索罗，”她对索罗开口，他小心地看着她，“我很抱歉我一直在女性朋友的问题上开你玩笑。我没有恶意，或者我自己以为没有。但玩笑过界了也是一种冒犯。请原谅。”

索罗嘀咕了声。“没关系，我知道你只是玩笑。”

她来回地直直地看了他们俩一会，说，“而伊利亚——不管他愿意以什么方式去爱任何人，那也是他的事，他的选择。就像你，不论在你的私人关系或交际上有任何偏爱的方式或对象，那都是自己的事。所有这些都不该是朋友之间用来攻击对方的武器。”

“也许你们还是不认为对方是朋友——”她摇了一下头，闭上眼睛控制自己的脾气，深深吸了口气。“——算了，我也不在乎了。今天晚上我暂时不想看见你们俩。我会回我自己房间去。明天见。”

她塌着肩膀离开了餐厅。

 

 

三小时后，索罗走出旅馆，取道果园的小径，在尽头看见伊利亚正坐在那辆哈雷上等着他时，他并没有太惊讶。

“你认为盖比会对我们生气多久？”

“她说了明天见，”伊利亚说，“所以明天她会好过来的，只是假装忘记任何不愉快的事。”

索罗哼了声，这不是他想听的答案。但他也想不到还有什么更好的了。“现在想起来那确实有点蠢，对不起，当着她说那些话。”

伊利亚微微仰了脸看他，似乎从没想到索罗会道歉得这么容易。但说回来，任何事在索罗这里总是很容易。容易去喜欢，容易被说服，容易转换立场，容易化敌为友，容易去——

“我也对你说了不那么好听的话。”他勉强说道。索罗这次没有强求更多，仅仅是耸耸肩。

“这次我们就算扯平了吧。”

“你想起了那位夫人是谁了？”伊利亚换了一个安全的话题。

“大概吧。”索罗漫不经心地答道，“如果我没猜错的话。”

“大概”是一个很模棱两可的用语。伊利亚瞪着他。“你不确定？然后你还打算去见她？”

“她邀请我去拜访。对于她那个年纪和身份的女士，拒绝她的邀请实在是太失礼了你不觉得吗？”

“我不觉得她的邀请是24小时有效。”伊利亚冷淡地说，索罗笑了。

“这就没办法了。我就是偏爱这个时间。”他彬彬有礼地问道，“怎么样？你是要载我一程还是只是出来闲聊天的？”

伊利亚又瞪了他一眼，发动了哈雷。索罗自动自觉地跨上后座。哈雷几近无声地转过弯，带着他们的身影迅速溶进黑暗里。

在旅馆楼上，某扇窗户后面，盖比抱着胳膊，好像有点怕冷似的站在窗纱后面，一眨不眨地看着他们消失的地方。

“愚蠢的男人们。”她嘀咕道，哗啦一声拉上了窗。

 

他们潜进庄园的时候没有遇到任何麻烦。整座大宅似乎都睡死过去了，静谧得会叫胆子小的人感觉不安的程度。淡淡的月光透过窗户，洒落在走廊里。伊利亚看向外面一眼，花园里那些隐隐绰绰的树影间，月光愈发显得苍白。

“我觉得这是个错误的决定。”他低声说。索罗扭开门把手，推开门做个请的手势，“错误？难道你真的认为我该西装革履，堂堂正正地从大门递帖子求见？”

“不是你，是我。”伊利亚说，他们并行在长廊中。“为什么我要跟着你来，这完全不必要。”

“我觉得很有必要。”索罗说，伊利亚没看都听得出他带笑的调侃。“谁知道这是不是一个阴险的陷阱，设计我毫无机心地走进来然后生擒下。至少万一有危险你会是一个有力的后援。”

“危险？”伊利亚说，“那位夫人都要八十岁了。她对你有什么危险，用拐杖戳你的脚吗？”

“我还没老得需要拐杖助行，”一个声音静静地在他们身后响起，“不过我确实有一把危险的枪，虽然我常常忘记它在什么地方。先生们，请慢慢转过身来。”

他们转身时，灯光也亮了。一个头发几乎全白了的老妇人正带着评估的眼神看着他们俩，她露出一丝淡淡的笑容。

“索罗先生，欢迎来H庄园。”她说，“说起来，没有告知你合宜的拜访时间具体都是哪些钟点，确实是我的疏忽了。”

索罗咧开嘴，一个大大的笑容展现在他脸上。“我知道您会猜到我最喜欢的拜访时间，夫人。好久不见，真高兴看到您风采依旧。”

“是顽固依旧。”老妇人说，她示意他们跟她走。“我们如果要继续谈话，最好找个能坐下来的地方，请跟我来，索罗先生，还有你那位白天已经拜访过的朋友。”

 

她看起来就像一个最普通不过的老妇人，随意地裹着一件已经旧得磨出线头的大衣，在她的手上还可以看见一些已经愈合的细小伤口，只能是日常劳作留下的。那些由岁月和生活所磨刻在她脸上的细纹，描绘出一种坚韧和理性的精神。那双灰蓝色眼睛，像冬天的湖水般沉静，但是偶尔却又射出热烈的光芒。

她的声音平静中带着粗砾，像那种平时思想得多而说得不多的人，因此当他们开口时，一开始往往无法跟上思想的速度，须得花一点时间去让两者适应彼此。但她的话语和声调里都带着一种优美的东西，无关乎身份地位或教育，是属于那种极有自尊的人的谨慎的优雅。

在走向书房的路上，索罗和她用着好几种语言交谈着，先是英语，不久就换成了法语，显然以她的母语来进行对话令J夫人感觉更自在些。当她得知她的另一个不速之客来自遥远的俄罗斯时，J夫人略显诧异地转过脸望了望他，然后用俄语说：“两个士兵，美国人和俄国人，多么稀奇的组合，多么不同寻常的伙伴关系。”

索罗同样以俄语回道：“伙伴，或敌人，我猜这两样多少都占了一点吧。”他看着伊利亚，似乎在等着他反驳或更正，但伊利亚没有。

“我们身在其中的是和你们那一代所经历的完全不同的战争，夫人。”伊利亚说，在他的语气下带着恭顺的敬意——正如索罗很早之前就发现的那样：伊利亚对那些年老的女性，总是会给予更多的体贴和温柔。在追捕行动中，如果有人挡了他的路，不管对方是警察、军人、哪怕是来自克格勃的同僚，伊利亚都会不耐烦地直接KO解决，但同样是这个男人，却又会为一个惊慌不安的老妇人停下来说明安抚对方。

这一矛盾奇异的两面，常叫索罗感觉到兴味。

“我经历了两次大战，对任何人都已经足够了。”J夫人说，“不同的国家，不同的武器，不同的时间和地点，并不会令它们的本质有所不同。实际上，在太阳底下，人类总是轮回不断地玩着老花样。现在，轮到了你们在其中扮演角色。”

伊利亚被眼前的这个老妇人完全迷惑住了。她是什么人？她不可能真的如此普通，这大衣，白发，皱纹，只是围着她的一层外壳，她到底是什么人？

但随着夜晚的流逝，他最终慢慢地认识了她。

 

“我和索罗先生是在巴黎认识的。”他们在温暖的壁炉边安顿下来后，J夫人说，“那时候战争刚刚结束，我因为要处理一桩私事去了那里，在那次之后我也再没有离开过庄园。”

她所说的私事，是指当时的庄园管家监守自盗，席卷了庄园的贵重物品后潜逃。当J夫人听说他逃去了巴黎并把偷的东西转手给了一个中间商，便留下当时唯一的女仆照看丈夫，一个人去了巴黎想把那些对她来说重要得不能放弃的东西赎买回来。但她没想到的是，对当时的行情来说，她已经太穷了，差不多濒临破产边缘。除非她把庄园抵押出去，她甚至连自己的结婚戒指都买不回。

索罗之所以在这一场景里出现，则是因为那名中间商是他潜在的客户。当他们不期而遇时，索罗正处在他这一生最愉快的时期：当时CIA还没有锁定他，他年轻，快活，像所有其他在巴黎的美国大兵一样被人当作英雄爱戴。还有女士们的热情和芳心应接不暇。

“所以你帮了忙，用你特殊的——技巧？”伊利亚猜测。

出乎意料地，索罗摇了摇头。

“不，除非我是傻瓜我才会对中间商出手——你可以偷任何人，就是不能偷中间商。偷一样东西不难，但把这件东西转手卖出去则是整件事中最难也最重要的，而他们就是专门干这个的。得罪这个群体，再没有一个人会愿意接纳我进他们的生意。我作为艺术大盗的生涯就彻底完蛋了。”他说，“所以，更合适的做法是：我买下了那戒指。”

“然后我找到了那个同行，前管家，我运气还不错，他还没来得及把钱给挥霍掉。我拿走了那张支票，扣除了我买戒指的钱和一点服务费之后，和戒指一起还给了它的主人。所以你也可以说，J夫人也是我第一个私人客户。”

这个故事比伊利亚想象的要简单和平淡许多，却处处透着索罗的个人风格。这确实很像索罗的行事。

“随后索罗先生拜访了我，差不多就在这个时间。你可以想象我有多吃惊。”J夫人说，“特别是，他还被跟踪了。”

索罗做了个苦脸。“我低估了那个管家，显然他比我以为的要聪明多了。而走投无路之人则往往容易采取暴力行为。总之我太自大以至于降低了警惕，让他跟踪我进了旅馆，用氯仿袭击了我。我被捅了一刀，在那个被诅咒的夜晚，旅馆里的人神奇地都睡得死死的，或干脆就失踪了，我本打算要拜访的女士是唯一听见动静出来查看出了什么事的。”

至少，老天爷还留了一点仁慈，让他因为氯仿（可能还要一点点失血）而晕眩得记不清到底发生了什么。氯仿的作用过去之后，他已经在房间里，肚子开了一个洞，汩汩地冒着血，一个一脸严肃的女士俯身看着他。他一时竟想不起她是谁。

“我要剪开你的上衣。”那位年老的女士说（当时她用了自己婚前的名字而非夫姓在旅馆登记入住），“可能有点疼，但我会尽量快的。别担心，你会没事的。”

“那个男人——”索罗想起了另一个更迫在眉睫的威胁。

“他死了。”女士说，索罗终于想起了她是谁，同时意识到自己原本打算当一个好心匿名者的原计划是彻底流产了。

当他肚子上的那个口子被缝上，人也清醒得多了，他和房间的主人两个人终于能够好好认识对方。这位好心的女士的技术正如她应诺的那样又快又好，索罗随即也知道这技巧是来自一战的实践，“我缝合了数不胜数的跟你一般年纪的小伙子。”这是她的原话，“虽然已经是几十年前的事了，但有些事你学会了是永远不会忘记的。”

另一样不会忘记的则是如何开枪。显然在庄园的时候她一度迟疑过，无法决定是否应该为了那几样珠宝就杀了另一个活人，而现在有一条命（以及一张相当英俊的面孔）放在天平的另一边，她终于开了枪。

“我还没有为你的慷慨之举道谢，索罗先生。”她说，“你无法想像这个戒指的失而复得对我有多么重要。”

索罗忍不住笑了，然后因为扯到肚子上的伤而扭曲了脸。谁能想象得到这么个混乱的夜晚最终能以这样的平和愉快为结局。“您无需客气，夫人，”他说，“我已经得到了酬谢，多得我得反过来感激了。”

 

 

星星在月白色的东方地平线升起，J夫人带着几分歉意离开了她的客人们，说她必须得回去了，如果离开太久，她丈夫醒过来看不见她在房间里，会恐慌的。

“这个时间让你们离开庄园就太不像话了，即使是我也不能这么做。”J夫人说，“但另一个方面，因为庄园里一直缺少人手，绝大多数的房间已经很久没有整理过了，实际上已经变成臭虫的巢穴。所以，如果你们不介意，我只能请你们在天亮前在书房屈就几个小时。仆人都已经休息了，他们白天有繁重的事务，所以如果你们需要任何东西可能得自己动手，但千万请随意，就像在自己家里一样。”

索罗请她不要放在心上，他们会自己找点事情打发时间的。在她离开前，J夫人倾身握了握索罗，“我真的很高兴能再见到你，索罗先生。”

她细碎的脚步声渐渐在门外远去了。伊利亚抱着手，看着一脸无辜的索罗。

“所以J夫人，她根本不是一个间谍，对吧？”他说。“也没有什么秘密身份。就是一个再普通不过的老太太。”

索罗咬住嘴唇，还是漏出了一丝笑意。“不，她不是一个间谍。她就是个普通人。”

一个相当不同寻常的普通人。伊利亚想着，一个夜晚的时间只够一窥这个女人一生生活的掠影，尽管就是这么一点也已经足够令人感慨。

“为什么这样一个聪明、杰出的女人会耗费她的大半生在这样一个不可挽回地走向衰败的庄园里，纯然是浪费她的智力和勇气，”他说，纯粹是从客观评判的角度，“她完全可以拥有更好的。”

 

“你得学着浪漫一点看问题。”索罗说，“有时候，人们就是会做出某种牺牲，只要他们认为值得。”

伊利亚紧盯着他。“一开始是什么让你想帮她？你完全不认识她，她的外表也没有能吸引人的地方，为什么你想去做那些事？这不是再一次指控你只被漂亮女人吸引，我是真的很好奇。”

“一个比较私人的理由，她让我想起我的母亲。”索罗说，“在大萧条时我母亲一度需要变卖掉她的首饰，好给我们换下个月的口粮。我记得她看着他们把东西收走时她的那种心碎表情，而我什么也不能做。”

 

“所以你愿意帮助J夫人，只是为了弥补当年那个小男孩对他母亲的遗憾。”

“要公平地说，我母亲只是一个非常普通的家庭妇女，她不会说几国语言，她所有的也就是那么几样金饰。不过她确实非常漂亮，漂亮到，就像你说的，完全可以拥有更好的。但那不是她。”

“有些人会的。”伊利亚说，他的视线向下落在自己交握的双手上。那里一点都没有颤抖。不再会了。

索罗叹了口气。到头来，他还是得面对这个。“听着，我从未为我们初识时那样说过你母亲道歉。实际上，我确实很抱歉。我不应该那么说的。”

“你不需要道歉。”伊利亚回答，“我也确实不以我的母亲为耻。每个人都有自己的恐惧，只是有人选择去面对它，有人选择容易一点的方式，她只是软弱一些，选择了向恐惧投降，屈从于更有权势的人，我不能责怪她。她只是从没想到，越是容易的方式，到头来你付出的越多。”

一只手伸过来，落在在他膝盖上轻轻地拍了拍，伊利亚盯着它看了一会。它就那样停在那里了。

“而你选择了另一种方式，我想她最终会为你骄傲的。”

伊利亚讽刺地笑出了声。“没错，在俄罗斯的每一个母亲都会为了儿子变成一个克格勃而骄傲的，克格勃就是恐惧的实体。更别提现在我甚至已经不能算一个克格勃了，我和美国人合作，还几次忤逆了上级的命令。”

“……好吧，那就统统去他们的好了。”索罗说，露出他那玩世不恭的笑容来。“你是我合作过的最好的特工，你用自己的行动赢得伙伴的尊敬和爱。我不认为那些人能有这些。”

“是啊，而来自像你这样一个CIA的赞美，足以把我距离被克格勃宣布叛国的终点又推进了一公里。”

索罗瞄了他一眼，至少伊利亚这么说着的时候，看起来并没有不高兴的样子。于是他耸耸肩，愉悦地在心里拉出那个“恰到好处地赞美[划掉]俄国人[划掉]伊利亚并让对方接收到”的单子给自己多加一分。

 


	5. Ⅴ可是我喜欢的，是在他们正像你的时候

Ⅴ可是我喜欢的，是在他们正像你的时候  
（我喜欢的，是任何你的样子）

索罗或许有很多缺点，但其中并不包括推诿责任这么一条，所以，如果事后伊利亚或盖比责问起来，他会老老实实地承认，这一次事情发展成这样，真的全怪他自己。

只要他们还有这个机会来责问他。

距离他们从集体休假中被威佛利召唤回来已经过了两个月，他们又搞定了两个小任务。没什么特别的事发生，除了他们总算有了个总部，虽然伊利亚对此略有微词，但最终还是接受了。索罗还是没把伊利亚的手表还回去，伊利亚也没提，但有好几次索罗感觉到伊利亚在背后瞄他，但一回头对方又已经转过头去了。

“我不想听这个。”他和盖比提到这件事时盖比不耐烦地说，她面前摊开着一本字典，她需要每天写一篇俄语日志交给伊利亚，想到写的东西要给像伊利亚那样严苛不假以辞色的老师来批改，是个人都会焦虑的，索罗真的能理解。“我真的不想再当你们两个的裁判了，为什么不能就爽快点约出去在泥地上滚来滚去打一架完事？”

……现在他不再同情她了。“你有一个动词变位用错了。”他冷冷地说，盖比低吼一声，笔尖愤怒地摩擦过纸面发出刮擦声响。

“我既然能放倒一个俄国人，就能够搞得定俄语！”她咬牙切齿地说，索罗忍不住思考了一下她到底是怎么放倒那个他们俩都认识的俄国人的。

不管盖比是怎么办到的，显然对他都没什么帮助。索罗最终放弃了，他走出去沿着大街随意地走下去，当天空完全地暗下来，并开始飘落起一点小雪时，他停在一间酒吧前。

还没有到营业的高峰期，一个女人在昏暗的舞台上弹着吉他幽怨地唱着她逝去的爱情什么。索罗在吧台边坐下，随便叫了一杯喝的。他对那个给他上酒的女侍应笑了笑，她有一双深黑色的猫一样的大眼睛，在黑暗里熠熠生辉。

“我能付钱让那个女士不要再唱了么？”他说，“我很尊重她的艺术表达，但我就想安安静静地坐一会想我自己的事情。”

她也笑了，转身离去片刻，当她再出现时，那个鬼一样幽怨的嗓音也消失了。索罗松了一口气。

“谢谢。”

“你看着不像是有很多心事的人啊，帅哥。”她挪到了他身边坐下。

“就一件而已。”他说，对陌生人说心事这一桥段太老套了，但她身上有些东西，让索罗感觉到隐隐约约的吸引力，在那描绘得过分的眼影下，深藏着一丝不寻常的危险火花。而这，就像小猫爪一样，抓挠着索罗那颗总是忍不住好奇的渴望冒险的心。

“我恐怕我做了一件蠢事，现在有点不知道怎么下台了。”

“我肯定你能想出怎么办的，你看着就像个聪明的男人。”女人说，她的手拂在索罗手背上。

“你不知道我在说的是什么人，所以才会这么说。”索罗喟叹：“那可不是什么能够随便搞定的家伙。”

“说到难搞的家伙，”女人对他微笑，她的胸牌上写着她叫艾米丽。她的小尾指滑入表带之下，亲昵地贴着索罗的皮肤，“我也认识那么一个家伙。有意思的是，他刚好就有一支和你一模一样的手表。”

她看着索罗小心地把已经凑到嘴边的酒杯挪开了。“哦，”他说，“这可是太巧了。”他极快的一扫过四周围，确定并没有什么人隐藏在阴暗角落里。随后他侧过身体，将他们的大腿温热而亲密地贴合在一起，他的手则状似温柔地抚上她的柔软腰身。

“想从他那里得到手表可不容易呢，”艾米丽说，她任由索罗搜她的身，“你付出了什么代价，美国人，一个吻？一颗子弹？还是别的？”

“你猜呢？我会从你这里得到什么，一个吻？一个颗子弹？还是别的？”

当索罗的手往下走时，艾米丽轻易地从他的禁锢里扭身出去。

“这不是一个陷阱，你走进来，我在这里，就那么凑巧，索罗先生。”艾米丽说，她的纽约口音消失了，而眼睛里的挑逗和危险就像火一样跳跃起来。“我们都是习惯了逢场作戏的人，为什么我们不把这一次好好演完呢？”

索罗犹豫了一下。

“当然，为什么不呢。”他说，掏出皮夹打算付那杯他碰都没碰过的酒钱，艾米丽按住了他的手，牵引着它落在自己的腿上。“或者，你可以继续多留一阵子。”

好叫她或更多的俄国间谍过来弄死他吗，不了，谢谢。“我不认为有这个必要。”

“即使是谈谈你正在头疼的那个问题呢？我们共同的朋友？我知道他的很多事情，那些你永远都不会知道的伊利亚·柯亚金的另一面。”

这句话留住了索罗。“我怀疑伊利亚会称你为朋友。”

艾米丽大笑了。“我们的柯亚金不会称任何人为朋友，但他确实有一些朋友，他那种冷冰冰的态度并不如他自己想象的那样能把别人隔绝千里。你，索罗先生，显然也已经屈服于他的魅力之下了不是吗？”

“别那么夸张，”索罗说，“与其说是他的魅力，倒不如说他的威胁性。”

“我还以为我们达成一致这是同一种东西呢。”艾米丽说，她示意梭罗跟着她走，索罗，尽管心里有个声音（后来想想那应该就是他的理性之声）在说这里面肯定有问题，但鬼使神差地，他就是想知道她在说的那些事，即便是冒一点小小的风险也不在乎。

他们走到了酒吧的地下室入口，为表示诚意，艾米丽先走了下去，索罗随后。一踏上那狭窄的楼梯，他的眼前随即袭来一片黑暗。当索罗适应了地下室的光线，隐约可见艾米丽的身形在他前方。

“顺便说，你不是真的叫艾米丽，对吧？”他说，“这名字总叫我想起我一个远房姨妈，她可是我的童年噩梦之一。”

“不，我不是艾米丽，”黑暗里的女人说，“但我会是你的噩梦，最后的噩梦。”

太迟了。索罗意识到，他踏上最后那级台阶，底下是空的。那女人的影子从他眼前一闪过去，鬼影般掠到了他身后。当那道粗绳缠绕上他的脖子，隔断他的呼吸，索罗只能堪堪地挣扎想在一片光滑的壁上抓住支撑点。第二道绳子缠上来，那女人以固技压制住了他的肩臂，将他牢牢钉在地上。索罗徒劳地张开嘴，无法呼吸也无法发出声音——

太蠢了，真的太蠢了，现在他会死在这里了，为了一个愚蠢的谁也不会知道的原因——

一道强光忽然从地下室门口射入，打在纠缠搏斗的两人身上。

“放开他，艾米利亚，”一个索罗熟悉的声音说，“别逼我开枪，你知道我不会失手的。”

在索罗耳边，女人沙哑地笑起来，“你可以试试看呀，”至少他脖子上的绳子松开了，索罗猛地咳呛起来，他高兴得太早了，因为那女人猛然又一勒紧他，另一股属于金属的冷冰冰的触感贴在他的皮肤上。那把匕首就像蛇一样在他脖子边舞动着。“虽然我一开始喜欢他死的痛苦一些，但我割开他的喉咙花的时间可要短得多。”

“为什么你要这么做？”索罗说，他的喉咙像火在烧，“我不记得我对你或你的祖国做过什么值得你来杀我？”

“闭嘴，索罗。”伊利亚说。“收起你的谈判技巧，在这里没用。”

“至少我有权知道我是为什么死的吧。”

“他是对的，伊利亚，”艾米丽，不，是艾米利亚说，“你真的想知道吗，美国人？那我告诉你，你的政府杀了我的丈夫，就在三天前。听见了吗，伊利亚，美国人杀了我的伊凡。”

“不是这一个美国人。”

“他们都一样。”

“我不会让你杀他的。”

“你会的，我也会的。”艾米利亚说，“你该知道，你的忠诚是属于哪一方的。不是他，也不是那个可笑的UNCLE，你不愚蠢。到头来，你总还是要回来，回到我们中间。”

那道绳索在索罗的脖子上越勒越紧，索罗眼前渐渐失去焦距，他逐渐听不清那个女人在说什么而伊利亚是如何回答的。那个理性之声再次响起来，说着，他是有多愚蠢，才会怀抱着一丝期翼，以为这一次伊利亚会选择他——

“我一直知道我的忠诚在哪里。”

这是他听见的最后一句话。

 

[color=Navy]

如果有人想知道濒死是什么感受的话，索罗会说，很快，快到你都没感觉到自己摸到死亡的边就已经回到现实了。

至于现实，现实里则有伊利亚狠狠扇他的脸。

“嗷。”索罗叫出声，因为那特么的真的很痛，“停！我醒了！！”

伊利亚把他扶起来，索罗发现他们还在那个地下室里，只不过艾米利亚不见了。地上有几滴血，他反应过来就去摸自己的脖子。

“不是你的血。”伊利亚说，半跪在他身前，用手小心去按触他的脖子红肿的勒痕。他的手指冰冷，索罗瑟缩了一下。“你应该庆幸对方一开始选择了缓慢而痛苦的绞杀，而不是更快的方式。”

“当我再遇见她时，我会用同样的方式好好感谢她的。”索罗回答，从现场的情况看来，伊利亚开枪击伤了艾米利亚，不过也任由受伤的她逃走了。索罗决定对此不予追究，他借着伊利亚的帮助站起来，“到时候你会阻止我吗？”

“……不会。”

“很好。”

他朝外走，伊利亚跟着他，索罗忽然又停下来看他，伊利亚的脸像戴上了一个硬梆梆的面具，封闭得前所未有。

“今天的事，会给你在那边带来麻烦吗？”

“不会，这件事让第四个人知道对她也没有好处。”

索罗安心地叹口气，在回去的路上，他没有再说什么，主要是因为他的喉咙正火烧火燎般地疼起来了。在这种情形下，就更别指望伊利亚能够主动挑起话题了。

 

他的脖子在数小时后起了一大片可怖的淤青，医生给他开了内服及外用的药，固定住颈部就放他走了。

索罗遵医嘱休息了两天，相当舒适且不思进取的养伤，每天他只是衣来伸手饭来张口，顺便直着脖子在房间里晃荡。

每一次他从镜子里看看自己那半截青紫交错的脖子，都不由感慨被人如此痛恨是怎么一种感觉，那女人可真的一点也没省力气。

他闭门休养的第三天，一大早索罗还没完全醒过来，先听见了在他脑袋上方有人在对他读着什么。

他闭着眼微微笑起来，有一只手落在他脸上，试图把他将要说出口的打岔给抹杀。索罗抓住那只手将之挪开，睁开眼坐起来。

“你在这里干什么？”

盖比扬了扬手里的书，“病号探访，这不是标准流程吗，给你买水果和鲜花，再给你读一点无聊的书。你还要什么？”

索罗看了看洞开的门，有一点点后悔教给她那些技巧了。“你知道，我教你开锁技巧，并不是鼓励你来撬我的门。”他向后看看，没有看见另一个人。“伊利亚告诉你我受伤了？”

“不是，他一个字也没说。你两天没消息，我只是过来找你以防万一你们俩真的出去打了一架然后你又因为自尊心而自己决定躲在家里舔伤口。”她凑近了打量他的伤，“这不是伊利亚留下的吧？你不小心惹上了某个不好惹的女人？”

他第一反应是不予答复，但她的一猜即中让索罗好奇：“为什么你会首先猜是女人？”

“因为女人的手会比较小，上肢力量也比较弱，想徒手勒死一个势均力敌的对手时相对更难。”她大方地展示了一下自己的手，“所以我们为了万无一失更喜欢用道具，便利，还不会弄脏手。”

索罗轻晒，盖比拍了拍他脸让他躺回去，“现在你醒了，让我继续把这个读完。”

“我可以使用病患的特权要求排除俄语读物吗，最近这段时间围绕着我的俄国东西实在有点太多了。”他弱弱地抱怨道。

话音刚落，伊利亚就从门外进来了。

盖比夸张而缓慢地眨眨眼：“所以你是想要我把伊利亚踢出去呢还是我把书丢掉？”

最好两个一起，索罗想。

伊利亚有点喘，他应该看见了门开着，误以为索罗又被袭击了便冲了进来，没想到却看见他的两个同事躺在床上脸对脸纯洁地聊着天。

“盖比。”他说，带着深深的无奈的责难。

“哈啰，伊利亚。你也来看索罗？你们现在相亲相爱起来，却把我丢开了，”盖比说，索罗深表怀疑地哼了一声，盖比将手里的书砸过去让他闭嘴。“出去找乐子不带上我，这可说不过去啊。下一次记得算我一份。”

伊利亚噎了一下。“没有下一次了。问题已经解决了。”

“是吗？”她回头向索罗确认，索罗点头，他和伊利亚对望一眼，彼此都心照不宣。

 

有人会说君子报仇十年不晚，但索罗一向没有这种好耐性。从小他就是那种会在圣诞前夜偷偷爬起来拆礼物的小孩子，知道有甜头等着他绝对等不到第二天。

想要在纽约找到一个俄罗斯间谍，最快的办法就是跟着CIA的人。轻车熟路地尾随了他的前长官三天之后，索罗终于看见了艾米利亚。她换了一身行头，坐在露天咖啡座里懒洋洋地左顾右盼。

索罗远远地看见桑德斯经过她身边，五分钟之后，艾米利亚起身结账，款款跟了上去。索罗思索了一秒，也把自己的咖啡放下，不紧不慢地跟在他们俩之后。

他没有跟多久，那两个人短暂地擦肩而过，桑德斯头也不回地走上了另一条路，索罗则继续跟着女人慢慢吞吞的步子，直到她走进一栋大楼。

索罗在楼下和看门人周旋了片刻，套出了艾米利亚住的房间号——她在这里的名字是马斯克夫人，半个月前搬进来，单身，没见过她怎么出门，也没有什么人来找过她。

五十块能买到的信息也就这么些了，索罗也没抱更多期待。反正他总有别的办法。

他在他偏爱的时间再次来访时，走了另一条通道。这次没有什么多嘴的看门人，午夜的大楼内部也没人闲荡。索罗从安全梯绕到了他要拜访的房间外，没花多大力气就把窗子从外面打开了。当他进去时转身放下窗格，一股冷风也跟着他悄悄溜了进去。

房间里只有挂钟的动静，索罗在客厅随意翻了翻，没什么对一个单身女性来说显得特别的东西，除了各处可见的伏特加空瓶。他在厨房又找到了更多的储备，与之相反的是冰箱里空得令人怀疑她是靠什么活着。索罗忍不住咂舌。

他关上冰箱门，抬头望向客厅外一个潜伏在黑暗中的影子轮廓。

“所以这就是一个伤心的俄罗斯寡妇的厨房。足以烧掉一栋楼的酒精，还有冷冰冰空荡荡的冰箱。我妈妈总说想知道一个女人的内心就去看看她的厨房，现在我明白她的意思了。”

低哑的笑声。啪的一声，打火机的光亮映出了艾米利亚披着睡袍的身形，然后又回归黑暗，留下一个一明一灭的红点。

“女人总是知道另一个女人。”

“我也这么觉得。”索罗说。

那个红点还在那里。

当索罗再次开口时，他听起来有点矛盾，“你看，当我一开始来找你的时候，我是对你有些个计划的。不那么绅士的计划，还带有各种暴力成分。”

“是吗？”不感兴趣的声音。

“但你没有对我开枪，或像上次那些花样。然后我又看了你的厨房。这就让我陷进了一个两难的处境。”

一阵衣物的细索声，听起来像是艾米利亚倚着墙笑了。“我相信你即使看过了一个女人赤裸如初生的样子，你还是不会犹豫扣下扳机的，不是吗？我们都是职业的，索罗先生。”

索罗想起了维多利亚，他耸耸肩，“没错，但，奇怪的是，我的内心告诉我这是不一样的。”

“你总是听从你内心的建议吗？”

“也不是，不过上一次我忽略它的时候，结局是差点被你勒死。”

“它就没给你带来过一点好处吗？”

索罗想了想，再次叹气。“上次它建议我不要杀一个KBG的时候，结局也还是不错的，可以说是相当不错。”

 

而第二次的结局，照目前的发展看大概就是他被灌一肚子烈酒然后烂醉如泥地倒在街头。

“我在很早之前就认识伊利亚了，”艾米利亚说，“他和我丈夫是同一批从军校被招募的。从一开始他就那个样子了，冷漠，不喜欢交际，滴酒不沾，不近女色，总之自律到严苛的地步。当然，了解到他的背景就知道是为什么了。他也非常惹眼，特别是他那出了名的暴躁脾气。大家都知道不要去惹他。”

她停下讲述，示意轮到他了，索罗苦了苦脸，将眼前那杯伏特加一饮而尽。

“当然，他的脾气也给他自己惹了不少麻烦，特别是他那不可弯折的个性，总是不留神就给自己树敌。我丈夫，”她停了停，自顾自地和索罗碰了碰杯，也一饮而尽。“他喜欢伊利亚，尽可能地照顾他。伊利亚从来也没对他当面表示过感谢。他是用其他的方式来道谢的那种人。”

其他的方式是什么，她没有说下去。

“他曾是一个非常温柔的年轻人。”

索罗想，他现在也还是。不知为何他心底泛起一股骄傲。

温柔或许是一种天生的特质，但一旦涉足人世，不再天真如初，唯有真正历练强大的人，才能继续对别人温柔。

“我看见你和CIA接触了，”索罗说，挪开了杯子不让艾米利亚继续灌他。“我不知道你的计划是什么，也不想知道。只给你一个过来人的忠告：一旦你落到了桑德斯的手里，他会压榨到你最后一滴价值。”

“他们不都是这样吗？”艾米利亚反问道：“KGB，CIA，还有如今你们效力的那个UNCLA，都是一样的。我们都是棋子，他们和我们都知道这一点。任何时候他们不再需要我们，我们就成了弃子。”

“这就是发生在你丈夫身上的事吗？不是美国人，而是俄国人造成了他的死亡，KGB抛弃了他。”索罗说，他查过了，虽然只有一些似是而非的传言，还有一些东拼西凑的消息，加上艾米利亚忽然之间的转变，一切都说得通了。

KGB背叛了她和她的爱人，于是她也报之以背叛。

艾米利亚脸上的笑容变得苦涩了。她举杯致意。

“索罗先生，之前的事情我很抱歉，”她说，下巴指了指他的脖子，“还有你，伊利亚。”

索罗笨拙地在椅子里转了个身，果然伊利亚就站在厨房门口。

“你又跟踪了我？”他质问，这事显而易见得他都没脾气了。伊利亚显然也不觉得自己应该不好意思什么的。

“是的，现在我们该走了。”

他强硬地把索罗从椅子里拎起来，推向门口，无视索罗的一连串抗议。艾米利亚望着他们，直到出门前，伊利亚才看了她一眼。

“不，”艾米利亚说，回答他没说出口的话：“别来找我，等你们离开后我也不会继续留在这里。我们不会再见了。”

门关上了。

 

房间的门被人粗鲁地推开，索罗还没来得及做出任何指示，已经被脸朝下地甩飞到床上。他闷呼一声，然后又被人翻过来，眨巴着眼看天花板——那上面的花样相当眼熟，哦对，这是他自己的家，他自己的房间，还有他自己的床。

一张放大的脸猛地插进他和天花板含情脉脉地对视中，伊利亚视而不见地扒大他的眼睛，索罗呆愣了一秒，想到他大概是在检查他的瞳孔。

“她没有给我下毒。”他说，并没有什么用，伊利亚接着检查他的脉搏。“唔，也说不好她可能想让我酒精中毒。我也确实有点醉了。不过我觉得这一次她并没有有意想杀我。”

沉默。伊利亚在一寸一寸地检查他胳膊上有没有针眼，或其他伤口。

“她活不久了，对吧。”索罗对着天花板说。“她不会投向CIA，或任何能保住她性命的一方。”

伊利亚放下了他的手。

“你最好不要再到处游荡了。谁知道哪里还有一个伤心的寡妇等着狩猎一个前CIA。”他答非所问。

索罗咧嘴笑了。“哇，是我太醉了还是我真的听见你在跟我开玩笑。”

没有回答。

早猜到了。索罗叹了口气。

“你早就知道她一心求死，对吧。”

“当她一直逼我开枪的时候我就知道了。”伊利亚说，“所以我把她留给你和你的绅士风度。毕竟你在决定杀死是否该杀的KGB方面有着足可信任的记录。”

索罗嗤笑，“你不能杀一个心碎的人。”他梦呓一般念道，“他们自己会死的。”

在看见艾米利亚的厨房时他就知道了。愤怒和冰冷，是那个女人仅存的东西，她沙哑的笑里是绝望和破碎，索罗回想起来，那天晚上，在她挑衅伊利亚对抗她的时候也是一样的。

艾米利亚由始至终都知道伊利亚会怎么选择。她可能确实想要弄死索罗，但更多的是她想要死在伊利亚——一个前同事，同时也是一个自己熟悉和信任的人手里。

“艾米利亚提供我一个选择的机会。”伊利亚平静地说，他半跪在床上，低头看着索罗。“她是在警告我。无论是她还是我都回不去了。我必须得做出选择。她还没明白，像我们这样的人，从来就只有一种选择。她自己就是最好的例证。”

他说得事不关己般的平淡。索罗不由轻轻地打了个颤，连他自己也不明所以。

“放弃不是一种选择。”他说。

“我没有放弃，”伊利亚说，“有些事情是你不能决定能够放弃的。我只是，不去奢求我注定无法拥有的东西。”

如果说索罗曾经不懂，那他现在终于懂得了伊利亚那隐忍而克制的爱情。

太危险了，像这样必须要和生命一起燃烧的爱情，不管是对爱的人还是被爱的人。

“你知道为什么我要保留我艺术大盗的那一面吗？”他忽然说，伊利亚明显地一愣。

“因为你爱好如此？”

“一部分是，另一部分是因为，他们总是拿这个警告我，他们说的越多，我就越是要继续下去。所以我偷盗艺术品，我总是随心所欲、随时随地地和女人调情。越危险，越犯规，我就越跃跃欲试。”

“我不需要你列举细节了。”伊利亚说。他居高临下的视线显得太咄咄逼人了，索罗挥了下手，让他闭嘴，继续说下去。

“我只是想证明，他们并不拥有我。或许他们是拿捏着我的把柄，时刻威胁着我不从命就把我丢进监狱。但我还是自由的，不管他们认为他们能像对提线木偶那样控制着我的一举一动，总有一部分的我是自由的。”

索罗想自己是太醉了。醉得他自己都无法控制自己在说什么。同时他又非同寻常地清醒，清醒得他能看得见伊利亚眼睛里每一道蓝色虹膜的深浅变化，还有在他靠得过近的时候瞳孔微微扩大的样子。

“你明白我的意思吗？”他急切地说，双眼炽热，半是烈酒的作用，半是他自己的热切。伊利亚一动不动，好像被定住了。索罗不在乎。他需要的只是抓住伊利亚不让他逃脱，让他能把想说的话对他说完。“别认输，别把那些可能拱手相让。”

伊利亚也没有逃脱，他任由索罗把他拖下来，拖到近在咫尺的距离里，近得在彼此的眼中看见自己。

“一定有一个人，坚强得能接受这样的生活和爱情的人，你想要的人。去找到这样的人，去爱，去做爱。你一定能找到的。”

他说完了，心满意足地把手放开了，表示现在伊利亚可以随意地离开或去任何地方了，但不知道怎么的，伊利亚还在那里，还在看着他。

“为什么你在乎，为什么你要在乎我是否——能够拥有任何可能？”

索罗朝他醉意模糊地笑。

“因为我是个无可救药的浪漫主义者。在一个浪漫主义者的心里，他倾向于认为每个他所爱的人都必须应该有一个幸福快乐的结局。”

伊利亚看着他，索罗也看回去，时间久得索罗都要睡着了，实际上，他的眼皮都已经合上了。

“你是一个既奇怪地复杂又出奇地简单的人，索罗。”

索罗没有回答，他已经结结实实地睡过去。

 

“我想要回我的手表。”

这一句早晨的问候随着索罗睁开眼那一瞬间降临。索罗打了个呵欠。他看向发声处，伊利亚衣着整齐直挺挺地站着，好像一整晚他就站在那里专门等着说这句话似的。

所以索罗这次也决定不再继续为难他。“当然，”他说，痛快地解下自己手腕上的表。“还在想你什么时候问呢。实际上，你应该在我睡着的时候下手，我怀疑我根本不会有任何感觉。”

伊利亚脸上闪过一丝可疑的神色——歉疚？尴尬？——在索罗能抓住前就消失了。他接住了手表，掂了掂，没立即戴上。

“你放了点东西进去。”

“是的，”索罗承认道，知道瞒不过他。“一个小小的定位器。我费了很大功夫和价钱才找到做工这么精细的，请不要马上就把它给拆了。”

“一个回敬？因为我之前给你装了窃听器？”

“是，也不是。这是把一个属于我们这个小组的小东西放进你最珍爱的精准冷酷的滴答响的机械里。”

伊利亚扬了扬眉，“这是个隐喻吗？”他怀疑地说。

索罗露出一个堪称诚挚的笑容。“你可以从浪漫和实用两个角度去理解。”

“这才不是我们小组的象征，盖比就不会给我们任何一个放窃听器。”

“话别说太早。她只是还没跨过那条线。那条‘我知道这是在侵犯你的私人领域但是我不这么做你就会死’的线。”

伊利亚对他点点头。

“你迟来的感谢我收到了。不客气。”

索罗摇着头，不知该恼或笑，他不是傻瓜，自然早就想到伊利亚之所以能够那么凑巧地出现营救他，并不会是冥冥中的注定，而是某个不知道什么时候就装在他身上的小器物的功劳。“说回来，既然我们已经达成了和解，为了表示投桃报李，难道你不该对我做一样的事？”他暗示道。

意料之外，伊利亚笑了。索罗有个错觉，今天的伊利亚整个人似乎都生动了许多。就好像，他找到了某种，从内部点亮他的魔法似的。

“不，我不会。”  
“不会？”

“你得自己找出来。”伊利亚说，他把手表戴上了，然后把手放在身后，双臂微微打开。索罗现在能确定他今天心情很好，他就像个充满气的氢气球似的恨不得凭空飘起来。“我早就说了，这是我们之间的公平竞争。我不会因为现在喜欢你了，就对你特殊对待。”

“可恶。”索罗嘟哝着，看来心情再好也不妨碍这家伙来招惹他。他看着对方一点头，愉快地（确实是愉快的）走出门外去，只能接受自己待会还得再亲自把整个房间还有衣饰种种都排查一遍的事实。

但，至少这个难搞的家伙现在（终于）承认喜欢他了。

干得好，拿破仑·索罗加十分。


End file.
